1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fixing device, and more particularly to a fixing device for chairs, especially for connecting and fixing an adjacent pairs of chairs or a row of chairs so that the row of chairs extends along a straight line.
2. The Prior Arts
In an assembly hall or a baseball stadium, pluralities of foldable chairs or seats are arranged in rows in order to permit seating of audience for watching a game or match. During the chair arrangement, after unfolding each independent chair, the adjacent pairs of chairs are coupled together via a connector or fixing device such that only a relatively small space is left between the adjacent pair of chairs. Under this condition, it may cause discomfort to the seated persons if at least one of them is fat or hefty. To eliminate the above drawback, the chairs should be arranged independently and individually so as to permit appropriate gap between adjacent two chairs, however this may lead to overall unevenness of the chairs.
Taiwan Patent No. M328232 discloses a chair spacer to be utilized between two adjacent chairs to provide an expansion space between the chairs. The chair spacer includes a frame body having a first engagement post and a fastening element with an engaging hole having a narrow hole section. One foldable chair has a front leg formed with a locking plate with a hole having a narrow hole section while another foldable chair has a second engagement post. For coupling the two chairs, the first engagement post is inserted through the locking plate deep into the narrow hole section of the hole, after which the fastening element is rotated in such a manner to so as to abut the other end tightly against the front leg of one chair. Then, the second engagement post of another chair is inserted through a hole in the frame body so as to abut against the narrow hole section of the hole, hence the two chairs are coupled together by the frame body and leaving an appropriate space between the chairs.
One drawback resulted from the use of the chair spacer disclosed according to the above patent, some locking plates with through hole having the narrow hole section must be welded on the sides of the chairs, thereby causing inconvenient to the user, and hence resulting in high manufacturing expense.